


6 Sarcastic Guys Conversation

by arielgryffinpuff



Category: House M.D., Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Conversation, Crossover, Gen, Humour, More characters to come, Multiple Crossovers, Sarcasm, Screenplay/Script Format, Similarities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: What do they have in common? (You don’t have to know all of the characters)- Narcissism, sarcasm, some are genius’, most are experts in their work, all of them have drinking/drug dependencies, most have childhood issues and are secretly full of angst, etc.This is just them, trapped in a room together, with no idea how they got there or how to get out.





	6 Sarcastic Guys Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen posts about certain fandom sarcastic male characters and what it would be like if they all had a conversation. So I wanted to try it.

**Jack:** Now, the real question remains: Where is the _rum_?

House glared at him.

 **House** : That’s not the real question, dumbass. I wanna know what the hell we’re _doing_ here.

 **Tony** : Maybe it’s a house party.

Sherlock is bent down by the door, his nose _alarmingly_ close to the floor.

 **Tony** : Ok, curly, what’re you doing now?

Sherlock looks up frowning, realising he’s being addressed.

 **Sherlock** : _I’m_ checking to see what substances there are in order to determine _where_ we are, which is a lot more than any of _you_ lot are doing.

 **Tony** : *huffs* Well, excuse me, princess-

 **House** : There’s no way of getting out of here.

House is sat by the window, and everyone looks up to him. He motions to the window with his cane.

 **House** : These windows are fake. That door is impenetrable, the walls are made with considerable strength, as we’ve found out, and none of us _geniuses_ have any idea why we’re here, where we are, how we got here, or who sent us here.

Everyone was quiet.

 **Jack** : Well, I for one, am _not_ a genius – just to clarify.

Sherlock sighs and sits up against the wall.

 **Tony** : Find anything?

 **Sherlock** : No. There’s no evidence, no substances, no clues – just _nothing._

He looked sullenly ahead.

 **Tony** : Well, my Iron Man suit should be here anytime now.

 **Sherlock** : It’s not going to work…

Tony screwed his eyes at him.

 **Tony** : Well, I don’t think your ‘sniffing around’ is exactly doing to much to solve this problem either-

 **Jack** : Ok, ok, ladies, lets settle down, shall we? Look, we only have each other in this neat room of ours, and if we start fighting, it all goes downhill from there, and frankly, I think we’d all know who would be the only one standing after that.

Jack smiled smugly to himself.

House sighs and mutters something like ‘imbecile’.

 **Jack** : What was that now?

Sherlock looked over as House sighs, and rubs his leg with his hand, his cane to the side.

 **Tony** : What happened to you?

 **House** looks up and replies sarcastically **:** I _tripped_.

 **Tony** : Well don’t get your knickers in a twist, _Doc_ , I was only asking.

 **Sherlock** : He got shot.

House looked over to him.

 **House** : How the hell do you know that?

 **Jack** : Oh, God, don’t ask him for an explanation, I’m beggin’ you.

 **Sherlock** : Well, it’s clear from the way he holds his leg that he’s in obvious pain-

 **Jack:** Here we go..

 **Sherlock,** _ignoring the interruption_ **:** and he’s used to it according to the heavy bags under his eyes from sleepless nights, and he’s bitter, a sign of long-lasting pain, so why wouldn’t you do something about it? Well, it’s obvious he’s tried drugs-

 **House** : Shut the _hell up._

 **Sherlock** : – takes one to know one – but they didn’t work out, did they? Got too dependent on them, so now you just have to take the pain – and by yourself – I mean, it’s obvious that you’re lonely.

 **House** _stands up with his cane_ : I said SHUT UP!

He went over to Sherlock and squared up to him.

Tony and Jack looked at each other wide-eyed.

 **House** : You think you’re some big _genius,_ who can just figure everyone out by one look-

 **Sherlock** : _Well_ , yea, pretty much-

But suddenly there was a big BANG as the door came flying inwards.  
They all shielded themselves as the door was smashed down and smoke covered them, some of them coughing, as Sherlock quickly walking over the new body that was now on the floor, coughed through the smoke and went through the door, just to see another door a few feet behind it. 

**Sherlock:** Dammit.

House looked around.

 **House** : Everyone alright?  
 **Jack:** Just _dandy._

House grimaced as he put his cane down and knelt to the man on the floor, turning him onto his back so they could see him, Tony kneeling next to him.

 **Tony** : You know him?

 **House** : Nope.

House leant down to check the man’s breathing, when suddenly he snapped up and looked around frantically, his golden necklace swaying across his chest.

 **Man** : What the hell – oh, son of a _bitch._

He held onto his head, wincing slightly and cursed to himself.

 **House** : What’s your name? Do you know how you got here?

Sherlock and Jack crowded round to listen.

 **Man** : Name’s Dean _Winchester_. And I have no _clue,_ man.


End file.
